User blog:SwiftasticSam/Preeti's Written Diary: Individuality
Oh gosh, hello everyone and welcome to my written diary, Team Preeti all the way! So this was out first week at the house and in the competition, the pressure was building and everyone was excited - give or take. Anywho, this week was Individuality of course. Robert came in and told us the song "This Is the Life" by Amy Macdonald. I knew what this song was, Amy's British and I'm British so I knew this song very well. I wanted line 4 but so did another contender s. let them have it, I stay out of drama and nice they said they wanted it, I was like its yours, it was edited out of the show though so thank goodness! So Robert comes in and introduces us to our first mentor.... Matthew Morrison! It was exciting because he could possibly be our teacher if we get into Glee and I really wanted to show him my flare. HWA Time! It was a blast, I showed off my voice and did some movements to make me stand out, Matthew said my voice was spetacular but someotikes less is more so I got to work on that. Natalia won the HWA and I'm proud of her because her and Frank are my only friends in the house so congrats Nat! Matthew tells us our song is "Part of Me" by Katy Perry and I squealed in happiness, they told us that I was part of the nerd clique so I was like okay, I'll rock this. Vocals! They were easy for me, Nikki loved me and said my voice was very unique and had an awesome range, good for me ;) Choreography! Zach is so cute, he's always so funny and it shows that he loves everyone, he said that my dancing was great but honestly I think it's just crazy! Video Shoot Time! So there was too much drama when it came to this. Lyndsay moaned, Lyndsay groaned, Lyndsay whined, Lyndsay cried, it was all about her. She don't like her dress, she didn't like her hair, she didn't like her partner and she had attitude towards Erik which is not good for her, I really don't want to be associated with a person like that. The video shoot was very fun besides the drama, it was long but very fun and I lived the overall video. Reveal of the Bottom 3! I was shaking in my boots, I thought I didn't do so great and would be low. So Margret was first called back, good for her. Robert called Natalia's, Andrew's, Alex's, mine, Joel's, Sara-Beth's, and Gavin's name in that order. He said we were all called back. My mouth flew open and I could catch files, I was just utterly shocked that I was called back. I was sad that Frank wasn't called back and I wished him and everyone else the best of luck, Lyndsay rolled her eyes at me - ungrateful much? Robert said Frank was called back and when he came in the room where all of us were sitting, I ran the fastest and hugged him, thank goodness he was called back. Honestly, I was hoping Lyndsaywould go home, that attitude needs to go but I'd still be sad if she went home regardless of her attitude, she deserves it just as much as anyone. LCP Time! Wow, I was amazed by the talent. My favorite was Sonny, she killed her rendition of "Circus" it was amazing. Lyndsay also did great, but Chase was a bit lackluster. I would be very surprised if Sonny went home and I was thinking that Lyndsay would go home. Elimination! We all talked about our opinions, and then Robert came I'm and told us the list was up. Sonny, Chase, and Lyndsay got up and walked towards the list. We all waited to see who wouldn't come back, Sonny came back crying, Lyndsay came back laughing and jumping, but Chase didn't come back... he was eliminated. We all went to say our goodbyes and I hugged him and told him that you're amazing and you're gong to go places, you listen? He nodded and waved goodbye nd left. Keep Holding On! I had a tear on my face throughout the whole time we were singing, probably because I'm the most emotional out of the whole group. I'm really going to miss Chase. Next Time! I'm really excited for next week but it's going to be very teary for all of us. I can't wait to talk to yo all next week. Thanks for supporting me and go Team Preeti! Category:Blog posts